


The prince and the peasant. (Sad ending)

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Series: Prince Virgil, poor Roman [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: >:3, Baby!Patton, Beheading, F/M, Fantasy AU, Flowers, Human AU, M/M, kid!Logan, re-write with sad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: Ohhohooooo You know





	1. one

A small breeze blew against the prince’s face as he sat on an obscured swing in the gardens, trees towering around him as well as groomed bushes and flowers. He was holding a small rose that was wilting and dark grey, petals falling off with every passing second. He concentrated on the little plant, letting all the things around him fall away. The rose began to stand up straight and grow more petals rapidly, the grey fading to pink and red, as he held it in his hands. Once the flower was in full bloom again, he knelt down and put it carefully on the ground. When his hand had moved away, the flower was connected to the Earth as if it had never left it in the first place.

“Prince Virgil, we’ve been looking for you.” Two guards rushed up to him, bowing deeply as they continue to speak, “The king has asked for you.” The prince felt his gut drop with nerves from the idea of seeing his father as he attempted to run, only to find himself cornered by nature and guards. He struggled and kicked as he got dragged to the throne room before being thrown inside.

Virgil stood up quickly, trembling as he gave his dad a small nod. “Father. You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. I know you despise small talk, so I shall get straight to the point. You are almost of age, and I need to trust you can pick a suitable wife to rule with, as king and queen. I have some of the other kingdoms royalty coming here tomorrow. Maybe you can make an alliance.”

“I’ll certainly try father,” Virgil tried not to show his panic, even if he was shaking, “If you’ll excuse me.” Virgil turned and left the room, his feet chasing one another once he was out of sight of the king. He slammed the door to his room shut as he barreled in. I gotta get out of here. He donned a cloak as his spare hand wrapped around the book on his desk. His eyes scanned the halls outside his door before he rushed to a large painting, pushing it back to reveal a dark passage. He carefully made his way across the pathway, opening the door at the end to show a small forest just past the towering castle walls. Virgil let himself release a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and relax. He pulled the cloak closer to himself and started walking to the little village.

“GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THIEF!” A broad man grabbed a wrist attached to a young boy in muddy, dusty red clothing. “Roman.” Virgil rolled his eyes as he sighed.

Virgil felt himself step forward as he held out some coins. “Sorry about him.” He scoffs as he walks away with Roman, pushing him alone. “I woulda been fine on ma own!”

“Yeah, right. You should have told me you were getting low on supplies the last time I was here.” Roman crossed his arms and mimicked the prince, he hated Virgil’s kindness. He could fend for himself. But he needed the help, not that he’d ever admit it. “Are the others okay?”  
“Yeah, bu’ we foun’ a new one. Said his name was Pa’’on.” Roman’s heavy accent echoed through the alleyway.

“Lead the way.” Virgil and Roman navigated the village to get to a mini campsite in the parts of town with the most poverty. “Hey guys, I’m bacc.” Roman enters a tent and tosses the bread and apples on the dirty floor by several children huddled together. A young toddler, barely 3 and in a baby blue shirt with a light grey jacket wrapped around his shoulders, grabbed an apple and nommed weakly on it. “Thankie RoRo,” A massive smile spread across his face. “Who dat?”

“I’m Virgil, I assume you’re Patton.” A small nod. “He’s so young Ro.” Virgil whispered. 

“I know, dey jus’ keep ge’’ing younger. I’s breaking my heart, and we’re star’ing to run outta blankets. It’s gonna get even colder soon.” Virgil watched as the small child and the boy next to him shiver. He rushed to them, threw off his cloak and created a makeshift blanket for the two. “Hey Logan, did you finish the book yet?” Virgil asked the other shivering boy.

“Yeah, it was so cool, and I got to learn about the stars. I even went stargazing!” Virgil felt a smile grow at the boys happiness.

“I’ve got a new one if you’d like it. It’s about space.” Logan nodded enthusiastically as he took the book from Virgil’s hand, flipping the cover over and biting his lip as he read. “I’ll be, back in a minute.” Virgil rose from his crouched position and walked out the tent. Two minutes later he came back in with a sturdy flower crown of forget-me-nots and placed it on Patton’s head.

Virgil almost died from awe at the sound of Patton giggling. “Thankie Virge!” The little boy arose and wrapped his arms around (a now surprised) Virgil’s legs. Virgil lifted him up after he got over the shock. “You’re welcome, Patton.”

“Would anyone else like a flower crown?” A loud cheer of children made a smile tug at Virgil’s lips as he took out a few small packets of different lily seeds. Virgil looked so at peace when he was with the children. A short boy covered in yellow tugged on Virgil’s pant leg. “Are you gonna do the thing?” His voice was chipper and happy.

“Yes, everyone into line.” Virgil let himself relax on the floor and ripped open one of the packets of seeds. He held a singular seed up, and everyone watched in wonder as it grew from a bud into a beautiful circle of yellow lilies. “Here you go, Dee.” Dylan (as the boy in yellow was called) knelt down on one knee as Virgil rested the small crown on his head.

Roman watched in awe as all the children giggled and smiled. They didn’t have much, but with Virgil there it was enough. “I shall be back next week with some blankets and clean clothes for them.” Virgil hand formed into a little peace sign as he left, it was beginning to get late and the staff would be looking for him soon.  
He entered the castle the same way he left. “Virgil Poppy Black, where were you all day?” A deep voice rang out from the corner of the room. Virgil practically jumped. “Don’t you dare even think about lying to me.”

Virgil’s head tilted down as he store at his feet, frozen. He was so careful, he never thought...he hoped he’d never get caught. “Virgil. Tell me now.”

“I-i was...out..the-the ch-children..they ne-needed help...” Virgil mentally cursed his stuttering.

“What children? You are a prince, you should not be leaving these walls until you’re 18 or married.” Virgil gulps thickly and nods, hanging his head after. “Go to sleep.” The man sighs and stands up, walking out of the room, leaving Virgil to panic and kill all the flowers he’d grown that day.


	2. 2

Virgil had been trying to escape, but knocks on the door every 15 minutes didn’t make it easy. Or possible. He lay down on his bed, attempting to hold back tears but they roll down his cheeks anyway.

He held a scroll with many names and pictures on it, trying to decide, trying not to think about Roman.

Roman who was always there. Roman who sang for everyone. Roman, who was the most amazing and strong man he’d ever met.


	3. choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short chapters. Long one coming though!

Virgil stood straight in his suit of black and purple, eyes closed as his chest rose and fell with every deep breath. He’d been getting better at controlling his extreme anxiety. 

The prince walked into the ballroom, a commanding air around him as he sat at one of the only seats. The droning, repetitive sound of princesses talking was actually calming in some way. 

The day was filled with Goths and preps, carefree and strict princesses. The prince didn’t like any of them, but it’s not like he had a choice in the matter. By 5pm, the group had been narrowed down to three girls by his parents.

Virgil didn’t even had a choice. That was the thing that scared him most. That he’d never get a choice.


End file.
